Liga Mundo Season 7
Liga Mundo Season 7 ran from November 24, 2009 to March 25, 2010. The league stayed at 27 teams with the addition of three expansions clubs and the loss of three established clubs. Dinamo Samo joined October 19, 2009, Texas joined October 28, 2009, and Nordheim Badgers FC joined November 1, 2009 while Estrellapuerto FC, FC Franzharia, and Boltonia folded on November 17, 2009. During the course of Season 7, two clubs changed their identities while one club was taken over by new management: Redemptio Reds were renamed Roma Reds on December 15, 2009 and [[Texas Longhorns (Liga Mundo)|'Texas' added Longhorns]] to their name on January 19, 2010 but both clubs remained under the same management. Irlande was taken over by new management on January 22, 2010 and renamed Dynamo Dorpat. =Final Standings= *''Redemptio Reds renamed Roma Reds in mid-season on December 15, 2009'' *''Texas renamed Texas Longhorns in mid-season on January 19, 2010'' *''Irlande renamed Dynamo Dorpat in mid-season on January 22, 2010'' =Regular Season= Primera Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team Segunda Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team Tercera Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team =Retirements= The following players retired at the conclusion of the season on March 25, 2010: *'Cortez Bradley' (FC Jekerger) forward; retired at age 35 *'Oliverio Cubino' (Estrella Roja) goalkeeper; retired at age 36 *'Rodolphe Dagorn' (FC Jekerger) forward; retired at age 32 *'Nick Ekfeldt' (S Team) midfielder; retired at age 37 *'Pepe Fraga' (El Entrego) midfielder; retired at age 33 *'Loki Gentle' (Texas Longhorns) midfielder; retired at age 31 *'Patrick Ingles' (Jianada United) midfielder; retired at age 32 *'Simon Le' (Roma Reds) fullback; retired at age 36 *'Ralph Levein' (Compostela Artois) forward; retired at age 35 *'Rene Lobadov' (Keville United) fullback; retired at age 36 *'Rab MacFadden' (Dinamo Samo) forward; retired at age 31 *'Bernardo Mora' (El Entrego) forward; retired at age 33 *'Emil Napieralski' (Arcadia FC) midfielder; retired at age 37 *'Blanco Palacios' (El Entrego) fullback; retired at age 33 *'Irving Peat' (Keville United) midfielder; retired at age 35 *'Egon von Scheéle' (A.M. Adepts FC) forward; retired at age 32 *'Peter Carter' (Spartak MK) midfielder; departed from Liga Mundo when Spartak MK folded at conclusion of season. He was club leader in career games played. Carter was a dependable, durable no-nonsense midfielder only a few games away from being the first legendary (100 matches) player from a non-Original 4 team. He generally flew under the radar from playing in the shadow of teammate José Ochotorena. *'Rodrigo Abreu' (Atlético Luz Del Mar, Redemptio Reds, Roma Reds) midfielder; departed from Liga Mundo when Roma Reds folded at conclusion of season; Abreu played 63 matches (14 goals, 20 assists) prior to his transfer to Redemptio Reds in Liga Mundo Season 6 on August 9, 2009. He played another 27 matches (4 goals, 9 assists) with the Reds over two seasons; Rodrigo Abreu was our first big-name intra-liga transfer when he was sold to then-Redemptio Reds from Atlético Luz Del Mar. Abreu was only 10 games away from legendary status - although amongst those managers, players, and fans who saw him play, he is in most minds already deemed a legend; retired at age 36. *'José Ochotorena' (Spartka MK) forward; was one of the best known Spartak MK players, a forward who terrorised the Segunda Liga for six seasons with his goal-scoring prowess. His best season was arguably Liga Mundo Season 6 when he found the net 13 times (the same number of goals he scored in his previous two seasons) to lead Spartak MK into the Primera Liga. =Notable Transfers= *'Arlindo Kaká' - transfered from Atlético Luz Del Mar (1 GP; 0G; 0A) to Transvaal Springboks on January 16, 2010. =Coaching Awards= On December 19, 2009 Kuzuryusen of Jianada United was named the #3 Canadian coach in Xpert Eleven during the course of this season (and ranked 311th in the world). He reached the #2 position by January 25, 2010 but by mid-March 2010 had dropped out of the Top 5. =League MVP= *'Lois Luis' (Atlético Luz Del Mar) - fullback; 16 X11 selections =All-Liga Mundo All-Star Team= =Manager of the Season= The first-ever Liga Mundo Manager of the Season award was won by MudBug, manager of Swamplandia Sinners. The selection process was based on points determined from the weekly X11 Manager selections during the regular season – with Tercera managers gaining 1 point, Segunda managers 2 points, and Primera managers 3 points for each weekly manager selection they achieved. *'MudBug (Swamplandia Sinners) = 15 points *St6mm (Dynamo Dorpat) = 14 points *Arcadian Empire (Arcadia FC) = points 12 *Premier Apex (Atlético Luz Del Mar) = 12 points *Baron Zemo (Nordheim Badgers FC) = 9 points *Voobaha (Voobaha National) = 8 points *Dinendel Ducky (1984 Duckies FC = 6 points *KingJarkko (SiPS) = 4 points *Malcolm Reynolds (A.M. Adepts FC) = 4 points *Steodonn (Dun Carrig Bohs) = 4 points *Pravus Ingruo (Roma Reds) = 3 points *Rob26480 (Atlético Melloria) = 3 points *Botha (Transvaal Springboks) = 3 points *Kevinho00 (Keville United) = 3 points *Reichlep (VolNation Volunteers) = 3 points *Kuzuryusen (Jianada United) = 2 points *DaJoW (S Team) = 2 points *Pete Mardle (Compstella Artois) = 1 point =El Invierno Clásico= First Round ''Matches played on November 20 and November 27, 2009 *1984 Duckies FC defeated Texas (1-3, 5-1) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Redemptio Reds (2-0, 2-1) *S Team defeated Dinamo Samo (1-1, 8-1) *A.M. Adepts FC defeated Arcadia FC (4-1, 0-2) *Irlande defeated Atlético Melloria (1-0, 2-1) *Voobaha National defeated RMI Armed Forces FC (2-0, 2-1) *Swamplandia Sinners defeated El Entrego (4-1, 2-2) *Transvaal Springboks defeated Compostela Artois (4-1, 4-0) *Spartak MK defeated Jianada United (1-0, 4-1) *Estrella Roja defeated PEI FC (3-1, 1-0) *Keville United defeated Atlético Vinilandês (3-0, 2-1) Second Round Matches played on December 4 and December 11, 2009 *VolNation defeated Nordheim Badgers FC (0-1, 6-1) *Atlético Luz Del Mar defeated Irlande (5-1, 6-2) *FC Jekerger defeated Estrella Roja (1-1, 3-0) *Dun Carrig Bohs defeated Swamplandia Sinners (6-3, 3-0) *SiPS defeated Keville United (1-0, 5-0) *A.M. Adepts FC defeated 1984 Duckies FC (1-0, 1-2) *Spartak MK defeated S Team (3-0, 2-3) *Transvaal Springboks defeated Voobaha National (4-2, 3-3) Quarter-Finals Matches played on December 18 and December 25, 2009 *VolNation Volunteers defeated A.M. Adepts FC (0-1, 7-2) *Atlético Luz Del Mar defeated Spartak MK (1-0, 4-1) *FC Jekerger defeated Transvaal Springboks (4-1, 5-1) *Dun Carrig Bohs defeated SiPS (1-2, 5-2) Semi-Finals Matches played on January 1 and January 8, 2010 *Dun Carrig Bohs defeated VolNation Volunteers (0-2, 5-2) *FC Jekerger defeated Atlético Luz Del Mar (3-0, 1-2) El Invierno Clásico Finals Matches played on January 15 and January 22, 2010 *Dun Carrig Bohs defeated FC Jekerger (2-0, 1-3) =Copa Legada= First Round Matches played on January 29 and February 5, 2010 *A.M. Adepts FC defeated Dinamo Samo (4-0, 4-0) *Spartak MK defeated Jianada United (2-0, 0-1) *Transvaal Springboks defeated Atlético Vinilandês (3-0, 3-3) *Voobaha National defeated El Entrego (0-0, 3-0) *Arcadia FC defeated Swamplandia Sinners (1-1, 2-0) *1984 Duckies FC defeated Texas Longhorns (3-2, 5-0) *Atlético Melloria defeated Keville United (1-0, 1-2) *RMI Armed Forces FC defeated S Team (2-1, 1-0) *PEI FC defeated Dynamo Dorpat (2-1, 3-4) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Compostela Artois (2-1, 3-1) *Roma Reds defeated Estrella Roja (5-3, 2-0) Second Round Matches played on February 12 and February 19 *Dun Carrig Bohs defeated RMI Armed Forces FC (3-1, 0-0) *FC Jekerger defeated Roma Reds (1-1, 4-1) *VolNation Volunteers defeated Arcadia FC (2-2, 3-1) *Atlético Melloria defeated Atlético Luz Del Mar (3-0, 0-2) *A.M. Adepts FC defeated PEI FC (1-1, 3-0) *1984 Duckies FC defeated Spartak MK (4-1, 0-0) *Voobaha National defeated Transvaal Springboks (3-2, 4-2) *SiPS defeated Nordheim Badgers FC (3-0, 2-4) Quarter-Final Matches played February 26 and March 5 *Dun Carrig Bohs defeated Atlético Melloria (1-1, 3-1) *FC Jekerger vs Voobaha National (1-2, 3-1) *1984 Duckies FC defeated VolNation Volunteers (0-0, 2-1) *A.M. Adepts FC defeated SiPS (1-1, 4-0) Semi-Final Match played on March 12, 2010 *1984 Duckies FC defeated Dun Carrig (4-1) *A.M. Adepts FC defeated FC Jekerger (2-1) Copa Legada Finals Match played on March 19, 2010 *1984 Duckies FC defeated A.M. Adepts FC (2-0) =Press Releases & Previews= MARCH 25, 2010 - Mudbug named Manager of the Season Mudbug of the Liga Mundo champion Swamplandia Sinners won the first-ever Liga Mundo Manager of the Season award – edging out St6mm of Dorpat Dynamo by 15 to 14 points. The selection process was based on points determined from the weekly X11 Manager selections during the regular season – with Tercera managers gaining 1 point, Segunda managers 2 points, and Primera managers 3 points for each weekly manager selection they achieved. MudBug faced strong competition within the Primera from Arcadian Empire and Premier Apex as well as a surprising and unexpected challenge by newcomer St6mm from the Segunda Liga, who joined Liga Mundo more than halfway into the season and was named manager of the week an incredible 7 out of 8 possible weeks. MARCH 25, 2010 - Lois Luis - Season 7 MVP Lois Luis of Atlético Luz Del Mar picked up his 6th MVP award yesterday in what was described a tight contest between the legendary fullback and newcomer Tord Ehnholt who lead Tercera expansion side Nordheim Badgers to the divisional title. “When you look at cup play, Lois Luis was easily head and shoulders above the rest – no surprise in that regards” explained Bartnel Botha, the manager of Transvaal Springboks who also wears the executive hat for Liga Mundo’s Media - Analysis & Statistics Department, “however when studying strictly regular season play, Tord Ehnholt’s name kept coming up again and again at an alarming rate.” “At one point, I was edging towards Ehnholt on account of his superb debut – however when I went back to look at last season’s MVP data, if I went with the same criteria which saw Petteri Vahalahti get the nod over Lois Luis last season, then by the same reasoning Luis should be named MVP this season. I could not justify him losing out due to two different sets of criteria.” However what this also says is there is some very impressive talent now coming into this league in the lower ranks. Can Ehnholt repeat his success in the Segunda in Liga Mundo Season 8 – and who will be next season’s next Ehnholt? =Team Pages= *1984 Duckies FC *Arcadia FC *Estrella Roja *SiPS *Texas Longhorns *Transvaal Springboks *Voobaha National Category:Liga Mundo Category:Soccer